Aléjate de mí WRONG
by smile.in.love
Summary: ¿Qué haría, qué no harías, para evitar el sufrimiento de la persona que más amas? ¿Llegarías, incluso, a apartarla de tu lado? Johnlock


**ALÉJATE DE MÍ. WRONG**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, hayden1989!**

**Fic basado en la canción «Aléjate de mí». Camila. **

**Regalo de cumpleaños perteneciente al foro I'm Sherlocked.**

**o.o.o**

Soledad. ¿Qué podría pensarse al escuchar esta palabra? Son siete letras, un concepto abstracto, un nombre propio… Algunas personas la definirían como algo triste. Sin embargo, otras muchas la asociarían con descanso, ocio y bienestar. Sherlock pertenece a este último grupo.

Desde siempre, desde que tiene uso de razón, ha disfrutado de la soledad. Mientras los demás niños jugaban la mayoría del tiempo, él hacía lo opuesto, pasar la mayor parte del día con él mismo. No extrañaba tener un gran amigo o a alguien especial, no podía concebir ese sentimiento hacia algo desconocido y, como tal, tampoco se molestó en buscarlo.

No obstante, sí que hubo momentos a lo largo de su vida en los que la soledad pasó de ser una forma de vida a una elección no tan cordial. Lo cotidiano llegó alguna vez a ser tedioso e, incluso, banal, convirtiéndose en un puente a la experimentación de esas relaciones sociales tan valoradas de las que todo el mundo hacía mención. No pudo más que corroborar su hipótesis: en definitiva, sobrevaloradas.

Y así pasaron los años y la idea de tener a alguien a su lado pasó por muchos altibajos, hasta que finalmente desistió. Su sombra sería su fiel escudero e, incluso ella, le abandonaba cuando el Sol reinaba desde lo más alto.

A diario, su trabajo le ofrecía la posibilidad de conocer a nuevas y variopintas personas, pero ninguna interesante. Víctimas, verdugos, ansiosos policías y forenses inquietantes. Con ninguno era factible crear un vínculo firme, uno más allá de la simple colaboración temporal. Ni siquiera podían ser referidos con el sobrenombre de amigos. Compañeros, ése sería el término más apropiado para ellos según el detective, según su pensamiento en ese momento. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y se debe cuidar de no caer.

Era un alma solitaria y, en líneas generales, estaba bien con eso. Vivía solo y podría decirse que era amigo de sí mismo, pero no era cierto. Nada le afectaba, nada le importaba…, hasta que llegó él.

_Varón. 1,69 metros de altura, algo sobrepasado de peso. Aspecto cansado con canas incipientes; alrededor de los 40 años de edad. Porte militar, pero en desuso; exmédico del ejército. Dolor en pierna derecha y hombro izquierdo. El dolor de la pierna es psicosomático, el del hombro no tanto; trastorno postraumático. Ojeras, pesadillas y terrores nocturnos. INTERESANTE. _

Un punto común les presentó y, ese mismo día, comenzaron a compartir sus vidas. Ni siquiera le conocía de hacía más de unos minutos y accedió libremente a alquilar un apartamento con él. Sí, el doctor, que aún podía ejercer, preguntó lo mismo, pero el detective siempre tiene que tener razón. Manías.

Le sigue allá adonde va. Bueno, no le sigue, le acompaña. Le protege. Sí, aunque no le guste que le protejan, es así. Y no tiene un verdadero problema con ello; se siente extrañamente bien a su lado.

No es amor ni sentimientos de ésos que dice todo el mundo. No. ¿No? ¿Amistad? ¿Fidelidad? Tal vez, muy probable. No, no, no es eso. Él no tiene amigos, no puede permitírselo. ¿Qué pasaría si algo les ocurriese? ¿Cargaría sobre su conciencia? ¿Sherlock Holmes teniendo conciencia? ¿Qué podía deducir él mismo de su corazón? Si la pregunta es si sentía como el resto, la respuesta es no; sentía mucho más.

Por eso siempre se apartó de la gente, de ésos que podían llegar a él, al menos en parte, porque el sentirse vulnerable es algo que no va con él.

Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade…, incluso su hermano. Todos guardan las distancias porque saben que es su espacio. Es una relación acordada con el tiempo.

Pero, ¿y John? ¿Qué es John para él? Es más que una relación entre dos personas. Una mirada basta para decirlo todo. Una palabra diferentemente pronunciada puede cambiar un significado por completo. O ni siquiera esa palabra. Está peligrosamente cerca de él y no puede permitirlo. Si algo le pasara…, no puede ni admitirlo.

Estas últimas semanas había estado muy irritable, más de lo que en condiciones estándar suele estar. Había hablado lo justo y necesario, es decir, poco o nada, salvo la resolución de los casos, simples y ordinarios como siempre. Tan irascible se hallaba que le molestaba hasta el aire que respiraba. Se sentía como un vaso rebosante de locura y, ante la imposibilidad de su deseo, de un querer y no poder; ante la última gota, se desbordó finalmente en la calma del salón.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Deja de seguirme! —grita a su compañero de piso. Éste le mira desconcertado y, como persona que está con él a diario, responde algo exasperado.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sherlock? ¿Qué diablos te lleva pasando todo el mes? —deja caer los brazos sobre el sillón de nuevo. Liberado su enfado, se queda mucho más tranquilo. El moreno le mira desde el otro sillón; silencioso, cauto y, sí, tal vez, con algo de miedo. Pensamientos, pensamientos, no puede controlarlos; pasan delante de él, se burlan y desaparecen raudos. No puede hacer más, debe aceptarlo; la llegado la hora de confesárselo.

— John… —pero no puede y vuelve a quedarse callado. El doctor sigue en su sillón, sereno, como la mayoría del tiempo. Decide probar mejor suerte en otra posición como, por ejemplo, de pie, a su lado. — John… —la imposibilidad vuelve a imponerse. No obstante y, a pesar del esfuerzo que le está valiendo, lo intenta de nuevo, acercándose ahora hasta quedar no muy lejos de su rostro ensimismado. — John… —el mayor se inclina y besa sus labios. Sherlock suspira aliviado sin perder ese tacto sedoso y nuevo. El beso acaba y, los ojos que no tuvo más remedio que cerrar, se abren y preguntan sin decir nada. Su compañero sí necesita de palabras.

— ¿Sigues queriendo que me aleje de ti? —pregunta firme, sin miedo y, aun así, con una expresión que invita a amarle.

— Nunca más —contesta el moreno. — Hazme colgar de un palo mayor si me atrevo a hacerlo. John sonríe. Sólo a él podría ocurrírsele tal respuesta. A lo que sentencia:

— Te colgaré de la Torre Eiffel si hace falta para hacerte entrar en razón —Sherlock besa sus labios y comprende: No hay camino para el amor, el amor es John.

**o.o.o**

**Bienvenidos a mi humilde fic. ¿Qué les pareció la lectura?**

**Cuéntenme, cuéntenme, sus reviews me hacen mejorar.**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo, hayden!**


End file.
